Red And Lavander Love
by Erza Scarlet Baby
Summary: This is a Naruto Fanic it conrains ABDL, Yuri Hinata x Tayuya Well the this Fanfic is ment to be about Tayuya and Hinata's life togather and how they both deal with needing diapers and how they find ways to enjoy them.
1. Episode 1

**Baby Android 18 First I wanna say I do not own this Story I got permission to post it here.**

Tayuya huffed as she set up some drum's in the main area of the music store she worked in. She was a tad annoyed that none of the other workers where helping her then again they couldn't set things up worth a damn anyway. Once she had it set up she stood back and nodded at her work until she saw that some or the stands needed to be adjusted. Bending down Tayuya could feel a fresh warm feeling around her waist and sighed. " damn it i didn't bring any spares.." she cursed as she finished her work. Luckily her shirted ended not to long after wards so she went on her way. Heading home to the large apartment she shared with her lover Tayuya glanced at the shops she passed by seeing a few new ones with nice clothes in the windows. Tayuya herself was dressed in some simple baggy black pants and a baggy dark green sweat shirt. She wasn't super big on fashion though she knew her girlfriend like getting her to dress girly every so often. coming to the street that lead to her home she turned down it spending a moment to watch some kid's play at the park before heading to her home. Stopping at the door she she relaxed and opened it knowing that her lover was home today. " Hinata I'm back. " she said as she entered the door way and closed the door behind her.

Hinata had been busy tidying her and her lovers house though the slight crinkle she heard every time she made the slightest movement was a bit annoying. "Why do I have to wear these? Why did that have to happen?" She pressed on and was nearly done getting everything ready for a lovely candle lit dinner, but right as she asked the question why she was wearing her diaper she received an answer in the form of a warm stream flowing into her crotch."Awh..Why?"As she was having a small meltdown she herd Tayuya announce her return."I guess I'm glad I had it on." As she lit the last candle,"Come in!"

Tayuya chuckled. " whatcha doing panda butt? " she asked as she slipped her shoes off. Tayuya eyed up Hinata taking in what the girl was wearing. Tayuya spotted the dinner all set up and smiled. ' you didn't have to go that fare with it. " Tayuya said we she walked over and kissed Hinata's cheek in a flirting fashion. " think You can give me a hand getting changed? I ran out of spares and had to walk around in a wet diaper for the last fifteen minutes. " Tayuya explained as she lingered around there bedroom door. She slipped her pants off showing her light purple diaper that had faded musical note prints on the front.

"What?"Hinata said looking down."I like the way my panda diapers look and I didn't have time to change with all the cleaning and cooking..It's nothing you havent seen."She looked over her purple tank top."I put a shirt on at least." Following Tayuya to the bedroom,"Of course I'll change you as long as I get a turn afterwards. Just wet this one actually." Noticing the print on Tayuya's diaper."I like the print on those." She then instructed Tayuya to lay down as she began to gather the supplies. "How was your day by the way?" She then untapped her diaper and opened it to expose her lovers diaper area. She then proceeded to wipe her clean.

" I like panda's on you as well. " Tayuya smiled as she laid down. " not bottoms today? " she asked though she could understand since she tended to walk around there place in just her shirt and diaper a lot herself. Tayuya smiled and poked Hinata's thigh as her diaper was untapped. " like I'm going to turn down a chance to change that nice bottom of yours. " Tayuya teased with a smile. " It was ok I guess. those ass hats made me set up two drum sets all by myself. " the red head grumbled as she relaxed letting Hinata wipe her privates. "

"Yeah decided it was just easier to not bother. Easier for changes too." Hinata grinned. "That sounds rough though at least you were able to do it. I'm proud of you" She giggled at the touch to one of her more sensitive areas. "Stop that. YOU know I'm ticklish there!"Grateful at hearing she would be changed soon, "I knew you wouldn't be able to. You love my bottom." She then turned and gave it a seductive shake. She then got back to work and thoroughly cleaned Tayuya's most sensitive area lingering in a few places just to tease her. She then lifted her legs and removed the old diaper laying her back down on a fresh one. After that she began to sprinkle in and rub the powder into her skin. "I cooked your favorite." She stated as she began to bring up the front of the new diaper and tape it snugly in place. "What do you want to do after dinner?"

Tayuya blushed as her privates where teased. Once her diaper was snugly tapped up she sat up. " you spoil me. " she said after hearing that Hinata had cooked her favorites. Tayuya herself couldn't cook so it was nice that Hinata was so good at it. " I saw a nice clothing store on the way home. You've been saying you wanted a new dress so why don't we stop by there? " Tayuya suggested as she switched places with Hinata. Tayuya tickled Hinata's thighs again before untapping her soggy panda diaper. With baby wipe in hand she gently cleaned Hinata's privates with gentle strokes.

Upon hearing Tayuya's compliment it filled her with joy. "It isn't anything you don't deserve." She then gave some thought to the after dinner suggestion. "I have been wanting to do that I suppose we could if you don't mind me covering up?" She then gave Tayuya a little snuggle before laying down to be changed herself. "Anything else interesting happen besides the drum fiasco?"

Tayuya smiled at the cuddle. Normally Tayuya gave of a scary vibe to people but around Hinata she was actually very nice though she was still a bit foul mouthed. " hmm well I had to help a little girl find a new violin. I took a while since my knowledge is in flutes. " Tayuya explained as she lifted Hinata's legs and wiped her rear gently. " I also had to deal with being messy while doing it. " she added. Neither Tayuya nor Hinata liked being messy unless it was under certain situations so it was likely a bit hard for Tayuya to help the girl.

"I'm not dirty back there." She stated after feeling the wipe on her rear. "Though I have yet to do that today.." Hinata did hate to be irregular. "I'm sorry you were uncomfortable. Is that where your spare went? At least you had one for that. Wouldn't want to be in that all day." She thought about how unpleasant that would be as she stared at the ceiling. "At least you were able to still help her. Did she get a nice one? Were they courteous and appreciative of your assistance?" She asked always concerned for everyone else.

* * *

 **End of Episode one**

 **What do you think? Review.**


	2. Episode 2

Tayuya giggled. " yeah but pee gets back hear as its absorbed by the padding silly. " Tayuya explained as she tossed the used wipes into the wet diaper before setting Hinata down and rolling the wet diaper up before tossing it into a trash can. Tayuya unfolded one of Hinata's panda diaper's and then lifted her legs up again before slipping the padding under her rear. " yeah...though I'm honestly worried someone found it in the store bathroom's trash can. " Tayuya admitted. " Well d yo have to? I can wait while you go try and use the bathroom. " Tayuya offered. Hinata and Tayuya could control there bowels but often found it easier to use there diaper's even if they hated how it felt. " yup! got her a really nice one. " Tayuya said proudly.

"I know. I'm not a child." She retorted to being explained how her diaper worked when she peed herself. "No I'm not sure what someone would think if they found it. I wouldn't worry too much about it it's not like they would know it was yours anyway." She gave Tayuya a smile to reassure her all would be well. "No I really don't feel like I have to. I haven't all day it's so frustrating. It will probably hit me later while we're out or I'll have to use something to help it along later." Hinata pouted at the realization.

Tayuya rubbed Hinata's tummy a bit as she powdered her diaper area then rubbed the powder in with her hands. " Yeah your probably right. It would be funny to see the face of the person who finds it though. " Tayuya chuckled as she pulled the front on the diaper up between Hinata's legs and tapped the four strong tapes up nice and snug. Tayuya took a moment to check the leggings to see if there was any way it would leak before patting Hinata's diapered crotch letting her know she was done. " We should get more wipes while we're out. " she stated as she put everything away.

"Thank you that feels very secure. I feel so much better now." Hinata smiled and pulled Tayuya in for a kiss. "Yes I imagine they will be quite perplexed should they come across it." Noticing Tayuya checking the guards,"I'm sure it won't leak, but don't think I'm not going to try. Why? Do we need more wipes already? I don't go that much." Though she knew that was not completely the truth.

Tayuya kissed back. being a slightly more aggressive kisser she wasted no time in using her tongue to dance with Hinatas. Tayuya pulled away after a moment. " better safe then sorry right? " she asked as she showed Hinata that there box of baby wipes was more or less empty. " between both of use we go through them fast enough. especially when one of us gets sick and has mushy messes. " Tayuya explained recalling how she had gotten sick a week ago. " speaking of which. If you don't go by bed time I'll have no choice but to help you. " Tayuya explained.

She allowed the forced tongue entry enjoying the contact. "That was nice. Your right we don't want to run the risk of running out." She too recalled the incident of the illness as an unpleasant expression graced her face. "That was not pleasant for either of us." In hearing the news that her movement now had a deadline she began to pout slightly, but knew she was in caring hands. "I know that we should as it's not healthy, but I understand. As long as you promise to make it gentle then okay." She then smiled knowing her wish would be met.

Tayuya stood up and helped Hinata up onto her feet and patted her rear admittingly enjoying the crinkling. Hinata new full well That Tayuya though she was sexy padded but she also new that Tayuya herself hated being padded. Hinata often thought there was more to Tayuya thinking she was sexy in a diaper but hadn't really probed about it since the red head seemed shy about admitting it. Hinata wasn't as sheltered as most would think she was and thanks to getting pulled into on of Anko Mitarashi's drunken parties she had heard about people who like acting as babies or people who just like wearing or seeing other's in diapers so she couldn't help but think that Tayuya was like that. " Like i'd ever hurt you. " Tayuya said with a smile Her tummy rumbling remaindering them that dinner was ready and waiting.

Grateful for being helped to her feat she was slightly startled when her rear was patted rather affectionately."Thank you. I think." Looking at the way Tayuya was looking at her padding Hinata knew there was more to it. "This turns you on doesn't it?" Hinata asked innocently with a wry smile on her lips. "You like me like this. You think it makes me sexy!" She chose this moment to sensually stroke her hand up the crotch of her diaper resting her index finger in between her lips before sucking her thumb. "Play time later. Sounds like someone else is hungry let's go." She then started to head towards the door in search of food.

Tayuya blushed and did her best to try and play it off but after a moment of blushing Tayuya nodded. " Y-yeah..I dunno why...but you do look sexy.." she admitted as she watched Hinata tease her. Tayuya bit her lip and did her best to stay calm. Hinata could see that her teasing was turning Tayuya on. Once the teasing was over Tayuya followed Hinata out to the table and sat down. She looked at the spreed of food seeing a mix of western food and eastern food.

"I knew it! Don't worry I won't tease you too much." She made sure to waddle out to the dinner table seductively. After sitting down Hinata also looked at the spread that was laid out before them. "I tried to get everything you liked. Let me know If I missed something or if there is something you don't like so I know for next time." After thinking a thought popped back into her head. "Right I almost forgot the drinks! I made special drinks something new for you to try. They are a surprise though so no guessing whats in them."

* * *

 **End of Episode 2 :)**


	3. Episode 3

Tayuya smiled. " thank's. I know it's weird. " Tayuya admitted as she watched Hinata's walk. " look's good. I think you made everything. " She stated as she watched Hinata go and get the drink's. " oh? hmm well that's no fun. " Tayuya joked as she waited for Hinata to come back and sit down before making her plate. " oh right how did your flower pressing go? Did you find any good flowers to use? " Tayuya asked.

As Hinata came back with the drinks sitting them down,"Honestly I don't think it's that weird. I'm kinda familiar with the whole seen." She paused looking down briefly. "That's good I hoped I hadn't forgot anything. Did you enjoy the view?" She winked referring to her walk to get the drinks. "I hope you like them. Try one. Let me know what you think." She waited for her to try a drink. "I did find some lovely lilies and roses to press today. The turned out great!"

Tayuya smiled as she made up her plate. " your familiar with it how? " Tayuya asked as she took a sip of her drink eager to see what it was. " i did. you always know how to make me happy. though I bet I'd have liked it more if you where topless to. " Tayuya teased as she offered Hinata a forkful of noodles. The noodles had a tasty beef sauce on them and looked very tasty!

"Well..I may or may not have attended a few parties and I may or may not have first hand experience enjoying them in that way.." She trailed off then gulped noticing the looks was being given. She quickly mad a plate wanting to eat and possibly change the subject. "I would get too cold. Maybe later." She however was more than okay with being fed by her lover and accepted the bite of noodles. "Thank you. They did turn out good didn't they?" Choosing her next words carefully she felt she had nothing to hide or fear. "I . I can give you more details on it if you want. How are the drinks?"

" I would love to see that later. " Tayuya said with a smile. After feeding Hinata the noodles she set the fork on her plate. " I wouldn't mind hearing more about it if your ok telling me. " tayuya said with a smile. " It's good..what is it? " Tayuya asked as she took a second sip then ate some noodles herself.

"Oh you will" Hinata promised with grin. "Yes I can share more details on those parties. Hmm. Not sure where to start on that really. There was so much that went into those." She began to try and mull it over in her head. "It may be easier if you just start asking me questions honestly. As for the drink I'm not entirely sure it is a mix of some things we had around I call it a full Monty ." She said with complete confidence as if it were a real thing.

Tayuya smiled. " ok well lets start with what you know about diapers and stuff. You mentioned you knew about this kinda of stuff. " Tayuya stated as she ate some sweet and sour chicken. " I see...its a bit fruity.." Tayuya gigged recalling that Hinata wasn't much of a drinker and that what she did drink was mostly fruity drinks. Tayuya fussed with her hair a bit feeling a bit tipsy already since she was a light drinker.

She gave it a thought then started. "Hmm well I know that people like to wear them for enjoyment some even pleasure that would be shared between two partners other than just the intended purpose. Some are just into the diapers while others like to full on act like babies." She paused after this to try and gauge a reaction before continuing. Tayuya did not seem completely glazed over or repulsed in the slightest so she continued. "Yes there is a lot of fruit in the drink, but try not to have too much it's decently strong. Well it was one of Anko Mitarashi's parties where I really picked up most of this. I don't think I need to tell you how wild it was." She gave her lover a sincere expression as she spoke her next words. "It's really okay if you're like that and would be into trying it. I don't mind really. You know I want to share everything with you."

tayuya soaked the information in as she set her drink down. She pinched her forehead a bit. " I see. so did you get involved with any of it? " Tayuya asked as she finished her chicken and went back to the noodles. Tayiya though about the idea. " i dunno...but..I don't see why we can't try it. " she said with a smile. Tayuya wasn't really sure what she was into. Sure she knew she liked seeing Hinata in diapers but she never though about the whole baby thing before and while she wasn't sure she would like it she was interested in trying it.

Taking in Tayuya's question, "I didn't really get too serious with It. A little wearing and using that was about it. I thought it was fun, but that was before I had to wear them all the time. Though at least we are in this together." Hinata reached out and squeezed her lover's hand. "We can try whatever you want to at whatever pace you are comfortable with okay?" She gave her a reassuring look. "Should we go shopping before it doesn't sound like fun anymore?"

* * *

 **End of Episode 3 :)**


	4. Episode 4

Tayuya smiled and blushed a bit. " so you got pulled into one of her parties at the age of thirteen? let me guess you and your teacher Kurenai went there to see her but got pulled into it? " Tayuya giggled. " hmm yeah. we should plus I'm a bit tips so a good walk would help me. " Tayuya reasons as she finished her food while holding Hinata's hand.

Hinata was taken aback to say the least. "How did you know? That was so long ago. I certainly didn't know you then." The thoughts overwhelming her mind. "Yes I think a walk and some fresh air will do us both some good!" She exclaimed as she began to head for the door while still holding Tayuya's hand.

" well I remember you saying you got hurt while you where thirteen. I figured back then you would be with your teacher a lot so i just put two and two together. " Tayuya said stopping Hinata as the door. " we need pants silly..unless you want everyone to see us like this. " the tipsy red head said reminding Hinata that they only had on a shirt and diaper.

Relieved at the answer, "Well that is certainly some connection you made. I nearly peed thinking somehow you were there then." After being stopped at the door and reminded of the situation Hinata blushed and nodded. "Yes how could I forget I'll go get us some just wait here." She then went into their room to retrieve two pairs of pants. She returned and handed a pair to Tayuya having already put her pair on. "Ok we should be all set now ready?"

Tayuya almost tumbled as she got her pants on. " damn..that stuff hit me harder then I though. " she cursed as she took Hinata's hand. " yeah lets get going..oh wait do you have any money on you? " she asked as she didn't see Hinata with her purse or anything.

Hinata carefully held onto Tayuya so that she would not fall down. "Easy I got you. Yeah they seem to have hit you pretty hard at least you have some padding." Hinata joked teasingly with her. "Oh right I am just so forgetful today. I'll go get my purse. Maybe you should sit down while you wait on me." With that Hinata went to retrieve her bag. After she returned, "I think we are ready now. You ready hun?"

Tayuya leaned against the wall as she waited. After Hinata returned she stood up. " yup I'm ready when you are. " she said. Tayuya walked with Hinata down the street's. She was a bit tipsy but she was ok. She lead Hinata to the newer clothing shop. Once Inside Hinata and Tayuya could see it was very clearly a women's clothing store. To the left where lots of dresses, blouses and skirts. To the right where shirts, jeans and shorts. In the back where lots of lovely kimono's! " See anything you like? " Tayuya asked as Hinata looked through the dresses.

Upon entering Hinata noticed all of the beautiful clothing but She was drawn to a Lavender and orchid number that really caught her fancy. "Oh yes I do I love this one!" She stated while practically gravitating towards the garment in question. "Do you see anything that you like?" She asked Tayuya hoping maybe to get her something that wasn't so tomboyish.

Tayuya smiled as she watched Hinata pick out a dress almost instantly. Tayuya blushed as she was asked. " your not going to just let me get jeans or something are you? " she asked already knowing the answer. Tayuya looked around for a bit. She would prefer not having to get a dress or a skirt but her taste honestly lead towards a tomboyish style so after a bit she settled on a girly pair of jeans with flower pattern's on the legs and pockets as well as a red tank top with a sparky tiger image on the left breast. Tayuya hoped Hinata liked her choices.

Hinata was not entirely pleased with Tayuyas selection, but she was use to it by now. "Well atleast they have some flare to them if you really must buy jeans then please buy jeans." She gave her a knowing smile. "You sure there is nothing else here that I can convince you to buy?"

* * *

 **End of Episode 4 :)**


End file.
